Jag ger min pappa en hjärtattack Nästan
by Boknord
Summary: Jag vet att det redan finns många sådan här berättelser innan men inga på svenska så varsågoda. Det handlar alltså om att en dag kommer gudarna till lägret och läser tillsammans med halvbloden om Percy Jacksons liv.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Detta är min absolut första fanfiction så snälla säga gärna vad ni tycker. Alla kritik är välkommen

* * *

Percy POV

Percy satt vid Hermes bord, dagen efter att han hade kommit till Halvblodslägret. Han tyckte att det kändes overkligt fortfarande, hela den här historien om att de gamla grekiska gudarna fortfarande skulle leva och att han mamma, Sally Jackson skulle blivit dödad av Minotauren.

"Här, du borde äta" sade en av Hermes söner, en pojke vid namn Travis Stoll. Han räckte över en tallrik med flingor och mjölk till Percy som tog emot den.

Efter den vanliga matoffer stunden (det tar faktiskt tid för alla på lägret att offra en bit av sin mat till gudarna) så var det ganska tyst på paviljongen, med undantag av avlägset åskmuller då och då. Percy la märke till att Mr D och Kerion ibland såg upp mot himlen men verkade inte vilja oroa halvbloden (i Kerions fall i alla fall).

När alla var färdiga med frukosten och just skulle gå till dina dagliga aktiviteter så lös hela lägret plötsligt upp av ett starkt ljussken och när det sedan sakta dalande ner så såg Percy att det stod sju kvinnor och sju män i mitten av paviljongen. Två av dem verkade vara mitt i ett gräl medan de övriga var åskådare till grälet.

"Ge tillbaka den!"

"Jag har inte tagit den, hur många gånger ska jag behöva upprepa mig?!"

"Jag vet att du tog den!"

"HUR?! Hur kan du veta det! Jag vill inte ha den!"

"SLUTA!"

En av kvinnorna skrek åt de båda männen. De vände sig om emot henne.

"Vad är det syster?" frågade dem i kör.

"Ursäkta mig men vad gör ni alla här?" frågade Mr D de nyanlända. En kvinna som såg ut precis som Annabeth såg förvånat på honom.

"Vad menar du?" hon kastade en blick runt om sig.

"Ni är på Halvblodslägret" svarade Kerion vänligt.

"Varför då?" frågade en ung man som såg sig dumt om. Hans blonda hår föll ner i ögonen.

"Apollon, varför är jag släkt med dig?" frågade en kvinna klädd helt i silver.

"Sluta" dundrade en av de båda männen som hade grälat. Han bar svart/gå kostym och hade regngrå ögon. Mannen som han hade grälat med fnös åt den andre (han hade havsgröna ögon, svart hår och ett svart skägg).

"Drama" muttrade han.

"POSEIDON!"

"Vilka är dem?" frågade Percy Luke som satt precis bredvid honom.

"Gudarna" sade han lågt. Luke såg på en man som bar brevbäraruniform. Percy såg på mannen som kallades Poseidon och kände ett sting av igenkännande. En ny blixt av ljussken lös upp lägret och ett papper föll ner för att landa framför en man helt klädd i svart. Mannen tog upp pappret och läste högt:

'_ni kanske undrar vad som fört er alla hit? Det är vi som har sent er, ni måste börja samarbeta och hjälpa varandra. Här från ni en chans att förändra framtiden. Om ni inte tar den chansen vi ger er kan det leda till er undergång._

_Ingen får skada halvbloden.. och försök att inte förarga varandra. Ni ska strax få en bok som handlar om en hjälte. Vem hans far är kommer att framgå i boken och ingen sadar pojken! /Ödesgudinnorna.'_

Mannen slutade läsa och en bok föll ner i Poseidons hand.

"Nå, broder. Vad heter den?" frågade mannen i kostymen.

"Percy Jackson: Född till hjälte" svarade han lågt men alla hörde ändå vad han sade. Men det var bara Percy som la märke till att mannens ansikte miste en del färg.

"Vem är Percy?" frågade en ung flicka som satte sig vid hären. Percy la märke till att det var samma flicka som han hade sett tidigare röra om i elden med en pinne. Alla halvbloden vände sig mot Hermes bord och pekade eller nickade mot Percy.

"Är du denne Percy Jackson?" frågade mannen i svarta kläder. Percy nickade bara och släppte varken boken eller mannen som höll den ursikte.

"Vem är din far?" frågade kvinnan som var lik Annabeth och satte sig vid bord 6. Annabeth svarade "Ej erkänd" snabbare äv vad Percy hann tänka det.

"Låt oss läsa, vem vill börja" sade mannen i kostym. Han gick fram till Poseidon och tog boken ur hans hand och slog upp förta kapitlet.

"Jag råkar förinta min matematiklärare"


	2. Jag råkar förinta min matematiklärare

**Fanfiction kapitel 2**

Ingen POV

Gudarna satte sig vid sena egna bord för att lyssna på historien om Percy Jackson. Flickan som hade satt sig vid hären fick sällskap av mannen klädd i svart och en kvinna klädd i blomig klänning. Det konstiga med hennes kläder var att blomorna hela tiden blev olika färger och sorter.

"Vilka är de?" frågade Percy.

"Hades, Presefone och Hestia" svarade Luke lågt. Mer hann de inte talas vid innan mannen i kostym hade satt sig vid bord 1 (Zeus bord) och börjat läsa

"**Jag råkar förintra min matematiklärare"**

"Wow, inte ens vi gjorde sådana saker" sade bröderna Stoll.

"**Alltså jag ville inte vara ett halvblod"**

"Det vill ingen" mumlade de flesta av halvbloden. Gudarna såg lätt förvånade ut över vad deras barn tyckte.

"**Läser du detta för att du undrar ifall du själv är ett, så råder jag dig att ombedelbart slår ihop boken. Tro på allt dina föräldrar har ljugit ihop om din födelse och försök leva ett normalt liv."**

"Det skulle fungera men inte för alltid tyärr" sade Athena. Kvinnan som tidigare hade talat och som såg ut som Annabeth förutom att hon var brunett och inte blond.

"**Att var ett halvblod är farligt. Det är skrämmande. För det mesta leder det till en smärtsam, otäck död."**

"Det är ju det som är det bästa med att vara ett halvblod, Pärsky" sade Clarrise från Ares bord.

Percy suckade och vände åter uppmärksamheten emot Zeus som fortsatte läsa.

"**Om du är en vanlig unge, som tror att det här är en historia i en bok, så suveränt. Fortsätt läsa."**

"Varför skulle en dödlig läsa det här?" frågade Hera irriterat.

"För att det är bra att läsa för alla" svarade Athena och såg på himmlaras drottning med en typisk lärar min.

"**Jag avundas dig som kan låsas att ingeting av detta har hänt. Men om du känner igen dig själv i berättlesen – om du känner hur det rör upp någonting inom dig – så sluta genast läsa. Du kan vara en av oss. Och när du väl vet om det, så är det bara en tidsfråga innan de också upptäcker det och börjar jaga dig. Kom inte och sä att jag inte varnade dig."**

"Oj, va rädda vi är" sade många vid Ares bord. Inklusivet krigsguden själv.

"**Jag heter Percy Jackson"**

"Nej, du heter Pärsky"

"**Jag är tolv år gammal. Tills för några månader sedan var jag elev vid Yancy Academy, en privat internatskola för problembarn i norra delen av delstaten New York. Är jag ett problembarn?"**

"Ja, alla halvblod är det." svarade Hera.

"Dom kan inte rå för det, syster" svarade flickan vid hären, Hestia.

"**Japp. Det kan man säga"**

"Du höll med henne?" frågade Poseidon förvånat och såg på Percy.

"Jag brukar få den sämpen i skolan" svarade han och såg ner på sina händer.

"Vi också" sade Hermes barn och Hermes själv såg stolt ut.

"**Mitt korta, bedrövliga liv är fyllt med historier som bevisar det. Jag skulle kunna börja precis vart som helst, men det var i maj som saker och ting började gå snett på allvar, när vi sjätteklassare gjorde en utflykt till Manhattan – tjugoåtta störda elever och två lärare i en gul skolbuss, på väg till konstmuseet Metropolitan Musem of Art för att titta på gamla grekiska och romerska prylar."**

"Det låter intressant." sade Annabeth och hennes mamma log gillande.

"Det låter som tortyren" svarade Poseidon och han fick många ogillande blickar från bord 6 aka. Athenas bord.

"**Jag vet – det låter som rena tortytren."**

"Se, till och med han tycker det" sade den blonda mannen, Apollon. Alla skrattade utom Athena och hennes barn.

"**De flesta Yancy-utflykter var sådana. Men jag var hoppfull, för det var Mr Brunner – vår latinlärare – som hade ansvaret för den här utflykten."**

"Så trevlig att jag kan lyckades ge hopp till dig, Percy" Kerion log vänligt emot Percy som log svagt tillbaka.

"**Mr Brunner var en medelålders man i el-rullstol. Han var tunnhårig och hade stripigt skägg och en nött tweedkavaj som alltid luktade kaffe. Man skulle aldrig ha kunnat tro att han var cool.."**

"Det är han visst" sade många av halvbloden.

"**.. men han lät oss spela spel på lektionerna. Dessutom hade han en enorm samling av gamla romerska rustningar och vapen, så hans lektioner var de enda jag inte somnade på."**

"Vilket förtorende jag känner" skämtade kentaruen och skrattade med de andra som fann på paviljongen.

"Somna på lektioner, hur ska man då lära sig saker" muttrade Athena.

"**Jag hoppades att utflykten skulle bli okej. Eller jag hoppades i alla fall att jag inte skulle hamna i knipa. Gissa om jag hade fel."**

Percy lade märke till att Poseidon bleknade ytterligare lite till, men det verkade bara vara han som lade märke till det.

"**På skolutflykter råkar jag i knipa, det bara är så. Som när jag gick i femman, i en annan skola, och vi besökte slagfältet Saratoga och det hände en sam med kanonen från nordamerikanska frihetskriget. Jag siktade inte på skolbussen, men jag blev förstås relegerad i alla fall."**

Alla skrattade.

"**Och när jag gick i fyran och vi guidades runt bakom kulisserna vid hajbassängen på stadens akvarium, råkade jag liksom komma åt fel spak på gångbryggan och hela klassen fick sig ett oväntat dopp.."**

"Är du säker att du inte är Hermes barn?" frågade Luke.

"Jag är inte erkänd som det eller?" svarade Percy. Hermes log emot honom och gjorde tummen upp.

"Är dock inte din far men du skulle kunnat vara min" sade han vänligt.

"**Och gången innan dess.. fast ni förstår vad jag menar."**

"Sluta inte berätta nu." skrattade Will Solace son till Apollon.

"**Den här gången var jag fast bestulen att inte ställa till med något. Under hela vägen in till staden stod jag ut med att Nancy Bobofit – den fräkniga, rödhåriga kleptomantjejen – kastade stora bitar av sin smörgås med jordnötsmör och ketchup i nacken på min bäste vän Grover."**

"Hatar henne" sade Percy och Grover log emot sin vän.

"Vem äter något sånt?

Jordnötsmör och ketchup?" frågade Afrodite.

"Den fräkninga, rödhåriga kleptomantjejen" svarade kvinnan i silver, Artemis gudinna av månen och jakt.

"**Grover var ett lätt offer. Han var spinkig. Han grät när han blev retad. Han måste ha gått om flera klasser, för han var den endai sexan med finnar och fjunig haka. Och dessutom var han handikappad. Han hade ett intyg som befriade honom från gymnasiken för resten av liver, eftersom han hade någon sorts muskelsjukdom i benen. Han gick konstigt, som om varenda steg gjorde ont – men det skulle man inte låta lura sig av. Ni skulle sett honom springa när det severades enchilada i skolbespisningen."**

"Satyrer, ska alltid nästan avslöja sig" muttrade Mr D och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag visste inte vad du var för nått" sade Percy till Grover lätt sårade min. Han verkade godta ursäkten och log istället svagt till sin vän.

"**Hur som helst kastade Nancy Bobofit stora bistar som fastnade i hans lockliga, bruna hår, och hon visste att jag inte kunde göra något eftersom jag redan fått en varning. Rektorn hade hotat mig med avstängning från undervisnigen om något tråkigt, generande eller bara lätt underhållande hände under den här utflykten." **

"Som att ett halvblod inte skulle ställa till med något" fnös Hera hånfullt och de gudarna som hade barn såg på henne.

"De kan inte hjälpa att de är magneter för trubbel" sade Demeter, skördegudinnan.

**"Jag ska döda henne" mumlade jag."**

"Gör det!" skrek Ares och hans barn.

**"Grover försökte lugna mig. "Det är okej. Jag gillar jordnötssmör." Han duckade för en ny bit av Nancys lunch. "Det var droppen." Jag började resa mig upp, men Grovrr drog ner mig på sätet igen."**

"Korkade satyr. Boken behövde mer action" muttrade Ares.

"Han är inte korkad." Fräste Percy mot honom. Alla drog efter andan och såg mellan pojken och guden. Percy såg ur ögonvrån att Poseidon såg orolig ut men återigen verkade det bara som om Percy själv såg det. Zeus verkade inte vilja att det blev ett mindre krig på paviljongen och började istället läsa igen.

**"Du har redan fått en varning", påminde han mig. " du vet vem som får skulden om det händer nåt." Nu när jag tänker tillbaka på det önskar jag att jag hade klippt till Nancy Bobofit där och då. Att bli avstäng från undervisningen var ingenting jämfört med den knipa jag just var på väg att hamna i."**

"Vad menar du?" frågade Persefone. Hon såg vänligt på Percy. "Om du låter mig fortsätta läsa, dotter. Så får du veta" svarade Zeus.

**"Mr Brunner guidade oss på museet. Han körde före i sin rullstol och visade oss genom de stora, ekande salarna, förbi marmorstatyer och glasmontrar fulla med väldigt gamla, svarta och orangefärgade krukor. Jag höll på att smälla av när jag tänkte på att de inte hade gått sönder på flera tusen år. Han samlade oss runt en fyra meter hög stenåldrars med en stor sfinx högst upp och började berätta om att den var en gravsten, en **_**stele**_**, som utmärkt graven där en flicka i vår ålder legat." **

De församlande höll en tyst minut för den fallne jägarinnan av Artemis jaktsällskap.

**"Han berättade om uthuggningarna på sidorna. Jag försökte höra på, för det var faktiskt ganska intressant, men alla runt omkring mig pratade och varje gång jag sa åt dem att hålla käft stirrade mrs Dodds, den andre läraren som var med, på mig med sitt onda öga."**

"Är inte det Alectos alidi, min herre?" Frågade underjordens drottning Hades. Han svarade inte men man märkte att han var försjunken i tankar.

**"Mrs Dodds var den lilla matteläraren från Georgia som alltid bar svart läderjacka, trots att hon var femtio år gammal. Hon såg ut att vara tuff nog för att köra en Harley rakt in i ens skolskåp. Hon hade kommit till Yancy när halva terminen hade gått, då vår förra matteläraren hade fått ett nervsammanbrott." **

*visst är det Alecto* tänkte Hades medan han lyssnade på beskrivningen av sin mest lojala undersåtare.

**"Ända från första dagen hade mrs Dodds älskat Nancy Bobofit och sett mig som djävulens avkomma." **

Percy lade märke till att Poseidon såg irriterad ut. Alla andra var för upptagna med att skratta för att märka något. Percy kunde fortfarande inte få av sig känslan av att han träffat eller sett mannen innan.

**"Hon brukade peka på mig med sitt knotiga finger och säga "Nu, raring" med sitt allra lenaste tonfall och då visste jag att jag skulle få kvarsittning varenda dag i en månad. En dag när hon tvingat mig sudda ut svar i gamla skrivböcker ända till midnatt, sa jag till Grover att jag tyckte att mrs Dodds var omänsklig. Han såg mycket allvarligt på mig och sa: "Du har alldeles rätt". **

Halvbloden suckade djupt och Mr D tog till orda.

"Du blåste nästan din bluff" han såg irriterat på Grover som rodnade och såg skamset ner i knät. Percy kände hur ilskan bubblade upp inom honom.

"Låt honom vara! Han gör ju sitt bästa" fräste han till lägerföreståndaren. Grover såg emot Percy och log ett tacksamt leende. Mr D blev högröd i ansökte och reste sig upp från bord 12.

"Lyssna på mig nu Perseus Jackson, ingen och jag repeterar INGEN talar till mig på det sättet" röt han och alla halvbloden tystnade av rädsla för föreståndaren men inte Percy, han var van vid att vuxna röt åt honom. Gabe gjorde ju alltid det hemma.

"Och ingen trycker ner mina vänner så där" svarade han.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade Luke och drog i Percys arm för att han skulle sätta sig ner igen. För utan att han hade märkt det själv hade Percy ställt sig upp. Mr D skulle just öppna munnen igen när Poseidon ställde sig upp han med.

"Sätt dig, jag vill gärna lyssna på boken istället för på dig." Sade han med farligt lugn röst. Och Percy kände att det hans tonfall var lugnet innan stormen ute på öppet hav. Mr D satte sig ner men såg fortfarande arg ut. Poseidon satte sig även han ner och såg vänligt emot Percy och väntade på att han också skulle sätta sig vilket han snabbt gjorde innan Zeus fortsatte läsa.

**"Mr Brunner fortsatte att prata om grekisk gravkonst. Till slut sa Nancy Bobofit fnissade något om den nakne killen på stelen, och jag vände mig om och sa "kan inte du HÅLLA KÄFTEN?" Jag hade inte tänkt sägs det så högt."**

"Det gör man aldrig" sade bröderna Stoll, Hermes söner och de fick gillande leende av sin pappa men Luke kände ett sting av avundsjuka.

**"Hela klassen skrattade. Mr Brunner tystnade. "Jackson", sa han " var det något du ville säga?" Jag var knallröd i ansiktet. Jag sa: "Nej, magistern." **

"Jag är ledsen, Percy." Keiron log ursäktande mot sin elev. Percy log tillbaka lätt generad.

**"Mr Brunner pekade på en av bilderna på **_**stelen**_**. **

**"Du kanske kan tala om för oss vad den här bilden föreställer?" Jag såg på utbyggningen och blev enormt lättad, för jag kände faktiskt igen den. "Det är väl Kronos som äter sina barn?" **

"Alltid den" muttrade Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia och Demeter. De som faktiskt hade blivit ätna av sin fader.

Zeus såg nöjd ut.

"Bara för han har turen att se ut som en sten" sade Hades som nu hade lämnat hären för att sätta sig vid Poseidons bord (AN: i den här berättelse så kommer Hades och Posedion bättre överrens än vad de båda gör med sin bror Zeus. Den ligger nu uppe och heter 'Bröder i alla väder')

Zeus hörde vad hans bror sade men svarade inte på det utan himlade bara med ögonen emot sina bröder barnslighet.

**"Ja", sa mr Brunner, uppenbarligen inte helt nöjd. "Och det gjorde han för att.. "**

**"Tja... " Jag tänkte så det knakade. "Kronos var gudarnas konung, och..."**

"Du är verkligen inte smart va?" Frågade Luke och log retsamt.

"Bevis på att han aldrig skulle kunna vara mitt barn" sade Athena. Percy svarade inte utan såg ner i sitt knä.

**"Gudarnas?" Frågade mr Brunner. **

**"Titanernas" rättade jag mig. "Och... Han litade inte på sina barn, som var gudarna. Så, eh, då åt Kronos upp dem, eller hur? Men hans fru gömde babyn Zeus och gav Kronos en sten att äta istället. Och senare, när Zeus blivit stor, lurande han sin pappa Kronos att kräkas upp hans bröder och systrar..." **

**"Blääää!" Sa en av flickorna bakom mig." **

"Ni var inte där" sade Hera irriterat. Hennes båda systrar nickade och de bröderna som varit inne i titarnens mage såg lätt illamående ut.

**"... Och så blev det en väldig strid mellan gudarna och titarnerna" fortsatte jag, "och gudarna vann."**

"Och du avlutar med att säga 'och gudarna vann'? Det var flera års krigande och det är så du avslutar det?" Frågade Annabeth men hon log svagt samtidigt för att visa att hon tyckte att det var lite underhållande i alla fall. Ares och hans barn såg besvikna ut över att han inte hade gett några detaljer.

**"Några i klassen fnissade" **

"Ohyfsat" muttrade Hestia sorgset och Persefone lade armen om axlarna på sin faster samtidigt som hon log ett svagt leende för att uppmuntra den godhjärtade gudinnan.

**"Bakom mig mumlade Nancy Bobofit till en vän: " som om vi har någon användning nytta av det här i verkliga livet. Som om det kommer stå på våran jobbansökningar: Var god förklara varför Kronos åt upp sina barn."**

"Apollon?" Sade Hermes oskyldigt. "Ja, Hermes?" svarade solguden sin halvbror. Men innan Hermes hann avsluta sin tanke lade sig Artemis i: "nej, ni får inte göra något sådan"

"Inget vad?" Frågade bröderna. "Vad det var nu ni tänkte på" svarade hon irriterat. Bröderna såg besvikna ut. Travis och Connor Stoll såg dock glada ut och utbytte en blick med sin pappa som förstod deras hint och nickade gillande.

**"Och varför, Jackson", sa mr Brunner, "för att nu parafrasera miss Bobofits förträffliga fråga - varför är det viktigt i verkliga livet?"**

**"Nu fick du", muttrade Grover. **

Paviljongen fylldes åter av skratt.

**"Håll käft", väste Nancy, vars ansikte blivit rödare än hennes hår. Nancy hade i alla fall åkt dit hon också. Mr Brunner var den ende som någonsin hörde henne säga sådant hon inte borde ha sagt. Han hade radaröron." **

"Inte riktigt Percy" svarade Keiron med ett leende.

**"Jag tänkte på han fråga och ryckte på axlarna: "jag vet inte, magistraten." **

**"Jag förstår." Mr Brunner såg besviken ut. "Nå, halvt godkänt, Jackson. Zeus gav faktiskt Kronos en blandning av senap och vin som fick honom att spy upp sina övriga fem barn, som naturligtvis - eftersom de var odödliga gudar - överlevt och växt upp i titarnens mage. Gudarna besegrade sin far, skar honom i stycken med hans egen skära och spred ut hans kvarlevor i Tartaros, den mörkaste delen av Underjorden. Och med det lyckliga slutet är det dags för lunch. Mrs Dodds, kan ni visa vägen tillbaka ut?" **

"Med det lyckliga slutet?" Frågade Demeter. Hon fick inget svar.

**"Klassen släntrade ut. Flickorna höll sig för magen och pojkarna knuffade varandra och uppförde sig som töntar."**

"Dom är töntar" fnös Artemis. "Du vet att du älskar oss" svarade hennes tvillingbror Apollon. I gengäld fick han en pil nästan i huvudet och en hånleende syster. Andra skrattade.

**"Grover och jag skulle just följa efter när mr Brunner sa: "Jackson." Jag visste vad som väntade. Jag sa åt Grover att fortsätta ut. Sedan vände jag mig mot mr Brunner: "Ja, magistern?" **

"Vad menar du med att du visste vad som väntade?" Frågade Persefone.

"Har haft en del samtal med både rektorer och lärare om att jag inte passar in i skolan" svarade Percy och såg på henne med ett sorgset leende. Alla kvinnorna på paviljongen såg på den unge pojken med tårar i ögonen medan Ares och hans barn såg glada ut, vilket ingen förstod varför men det var ju Ares och han var ju inte riktigt klok också.

Percy lade märke till att Poseidon och Hades verkade föra ett samtal mellan sig.

"Du ser blek ut lillebror" Hades såg bekymrat på honom.

"För mycket arbete bara"svarade Poseidon undvikande. Han ville inte berätta att Percy var hans son. Inte ens för Hades eftersom han själv hade bevittnat Hades vrede över Thailas födelse och Zeus sorg över dotterns död.

Zeus som inte sett sina bröder tala fortsatte läsa.

**"Mr Brunner hade den där blicken som naglade fast en - intensivt bruna ögon som kunde ha varit tusen år gamla och sett allt. **

**"Du måste lära dig svaret på min fråga", sa mr Brunner till mig. **

**"Om titanerna?" **

**"Om verkliga livet. Och vad dina studier har med det att göra. "**

**"Åh."**

**"Det du lär dig av mig", sa han, "är livsviktigt. Jag förväntar mig att du tar det till dig. Jag förväntar mig toppresultat av dig, Percy Jackson." Han pressade mig så hårt att jag ville bli arg. Jag menar, visst var det ganska coolt de dagar det var frågesport och han klädde sig i romersrustning och ropade: "vad där!" Och pekade med svärdsspetsen mot kritorna och sa åt oss att rusa fram till svarta tavlan och namnge varenda grek och romare som någonsin levat, och deras mödrar, och vilka gudar de dyrkade."**

"Låter intressant" avbröt Athena och log.

"Det är bara du som tycker det" svarade Hermes och log mot henne. I gengäld fick han en stor uggla som jagade honom medan alla andra skrattade åt synen.

**"Men mr Brunner förväntade sig att jag skulle vara lika duktig som alla de andra, trots att jag var dyslektiker och lider av ADHD och aldrig fått mer än godkänt i hela mitt liv. Nej - han förväntade sig inte att jag skulle vara lika duktigt. Han förväntade sig att jag skulle vara duktigare. Men jag kunde helt enkelt inte lära mig alla namn och fakta, och än mindre stava till dem" **

"Förlåt" sade Keiron till Percy som bara log emot honom.

**"Jag mumlade något om att jag skulle anstränga mig mera. Mr Brunner kastade en lång, sorgsen blick på **_**stelen**_**, som om han deltagit i den där flickans begravning."**

"Det var jag" mumlade Keiron och undrade hur pojken kunnat uppfatta det i en blick.

**"Han sa åt mig att gå ut till de andra och äta lunch. Klassen hade samlats ute på museets trappa, där man kunde titta på fotgängarna på Fifth Avenue. Det drog ihop sig till ett riktigt oväder; moln som var svartare än några jag någonsin sett skockades på himlen över staden."**

"Drama" hördes från Hera och hennes man såg argt på henne medan hon bara log emot honom älskvärt.

**"Jag tänkte att det kanske hade med växthuseffekten eller något att göra, för vädret i hela delstaten New York hade varit knäppt ända sedan i julas. Det hade varit väldiga snöstormar, översvämningar och löpeldar efter blixtnedslag. Jag skulle inte ha blivit förvånad om en orkan var på väg." **

"Ser ni?" Kvävde Hestia att veta. Hon ställde sig upp och såg på sina bröder. "Ser ni? De dödliga märker mycket väl att något är på gång. Tänkt på dem som troligen mister livet på grund av er?" Hon såg både sträng och arg ut. Bröderna svarade inte utan såg skamsna ut.

*Jag vet inte ens vad som har hänt ännu* tänkte Annabeth irriterat.

**"Ingen annan verkade märkt något." **

"Ingen har sett.." Zeus avslutade inte meningen för Hera hade slagit handen över munnen på honom eftersom Hestia verkade sakta mörda honom med blicken.

**"Några av killarna kastade kex på duvorna."**

Artemis såg mordisk ut.

**"Nancy Bobofit försökte stjäla något ur en dams handväska" **

"Är hon din, Hermes?" Frågade Afrodite vänligt. Guden skakade på huvudet.

**"Och mrs Dodds såg förstås ingenting. Grover och jag satt på kanten till fontänen, en bit ifrån de andra. Om vi gjorde det skulle folk kanske inte förstå att vi kom från den skolan - skolan för nördar och töntar som inte klarade sig någon annanstans. **

**"Kvarsittning?" Frågade Grover. **

**"Nä", sa jag. "Det får man inte av mr Brunner. Jag önskar bara att han kunde låta mig vara ifred nån gång. Jag är ju inget geni direkt."**

"Det kunde vi aldrig listat ut själva" sade Clarrise och hennes halvsyskon skrattade hånfullt.

"Men ni ska väl inte säga något om det? Ni är har ju en hjärncell genensamt i stuga fem" svarade Malcom från Athenas stuga. En mindre krig bröt it mellan de båda stugorna och fler stugor gav sig in i det. Percy kastade en blick på havsguden. Han såg av någon anledning arg ut, men varför kunde Percy förstå.

**"Grover sa ingenting på en stund. Sedan, när jag trodde att han skulle komma med någon djup, filosofisk kommentar för att få mig att känna mig bättre till mods, sa han: "Kan jag få ditt äpple?"**

"Förlåt" sade Grover och fick en lätt rosa nyans på sina kinder. "Det är okej" svarade Percy och log emot sin vän.

**"Jag var inte så värst hungrig, så jag gav det till honom. Jag tittade på raden av taxibilar som körde längs Fifth Avenue och tänkte på min mammas lägenhet som låg bara en bit bort. Jag hade inte sett henne sedan i julas. Jag ville så hemskt gärna hoppa in i en taxi och åka hem. Hon skulle bli glad att se mig, men hon skulle också bli besviken. Hon skulle skicka mig raka vägen tillbaka till Yancy Academy och påminna mig om att jag måste försöka, även om det här var min sjätte skola på sex år och jag förmodligen skulle bli relegerad igen. Jag skulle inte stå ut med hennes sorgsna blick."**

"Män" muttrade Artemis.

**"Mr Brunner hade parkerar sin rullstol vid foten av handikapprampen. Han åt selleri och läste en pocketbok. Ett rött paraply stack upp från ryggstödet på hans rullstol, så att det såg ut som om han satt vid ett motoriserat kafébord." **

"En mycket bra skapelse" sade Hefaistos och såg på sina fyra barn som redan satt och skissade på nya idéer till saker ett bygga.

**"Jag skulle just packa upp min smörgås när Nancy Bobofit dök upp framför mig med sina äckliga vänner - hon hade väl tröttnat på att stjäla från turister- "**

"Därför kan hon inte vara vår syster" sade Connor Stoll.

"Vi skulle aldrig tröttna på en sådan sak"svarade hans bror Travis.

**"Och dumpade sin halvätna lunch i knäet på Grover. "Hoppsan." Hon flinade mot mig med sina sneda tänder. Hennes fräknar var orangefärgade, som om någon hade sprutmålat hennes ansikte med flytande ostbågar."**

"Alltså Percy, dina tankar är underhållande" flinade Annabeth och Percy log emot henne vilket Athena inte verkade gilla.

**"Jag försökte hålla mig lugn. Skolkuratorn hade sagt åt mig miljoner gånger att jag måste räkna till tio och försöka kontrollera mitt humör. Men jag blev så arg att det svart svartnade för ögonen. En våg röt i öronen på mig."**

*en våg?* tänkte många runt om paviljongen och Percy lade återigen märke att Poseidon förlorade en del färg.

**"Jag minns inte att jag rörde vid henne, men i nästa ögonblick satt Nancy på rumpan i fontänen och skrek: "PERCY KNUFFADE MIG!" Mrs Dodds materialiserade sig bredvid oss. Några av ungarna viskade: **

**"Såg du ..."**

**"... vattnet ..." **

**"... som om det tog tag i henne ..."**

"POSEIDON!" röt Zeus som hade tappat boken och rest sig upp. Han svarade inte vilket verkade göra Zeus ännu argare. Hans blick vändes emot Percy. Ett elakt leende spred sig över hans läppar. Ur ögonvrån såg Percy att Hades verkade ha lagt märke till sin brors leende.

"Du bröt emot vår ed, bror.."sade Zeus lågt men alla hörde ändå vart enda ord han uttalade. Poseidon såg misstänksamt på honom.

".. och eftersom inget kan hända dig på grund av din odödlighet.. Men det hindar inte.." Han avslutade inte tanken. Men det behövde han inte heller för det verkade som om resten av gudarna förstod.

Poseidon reste sig häftigt från bordet och man hörde hur havet utanför Long Island sundet var i strid med sig själv.

"Vad är det broder?" Frågade Zeus. "Vill du inte att jag ska besluta rätt? Trots allt så fick ju inte min egen dotter leva på grund av vår bror" han kastade en blick på Hades.

"Jag skadade aldrig henne. Och du fick vad du förtjänade efter vad du gjorde emot Maria di Angelo" svarade Poseidon lugnt med man hörde vreden i rösten.

"Slut pratat!" Sade Zeus. "Pojk!" Röt han åt Percy som ryckte till. Zeus tog ett steg emot honom men blev stoppad en väldigt arg havsgud. "Om du rör honom så kommer du ångra att far inte åt en sten i stället för dig" sade Poseidon och höll ett hårt tag om sin brors arm. Zeus försökte ta sig loss från sin brors grepp men lyckades inte. "Släpp mig" sade Zeus till sin bror. Han släppte taget men gick inte ur vägen för gudarnas konung.

Percy såg på mannen som ställt sig framför honom för att skydda hans liv. *är det min far?* tänkte han. Det verkade som om hela paviljongen hade börjat ställa samma fråga.

"Är han din son?" Frågade Hera skarpt. Hon såg arg ut. Poseidon vände sin blick emot sin syster.

"Vad tror du själv?" Svarade han henne. "Du talar inte så till mig! Jag är en drottning och.. " längre hann hon inte förrän Hades avbröt henne.

"Var tyst Hera. Du skämmer bara ut dig själv. Och Zeus, lämna pojken ifred"

"Du försvarar honom? Varför kunde du inte gjort det med Thalia?" Svarade Zeus.

"Därför att ett: Poseidon bröt inte mot en ed som han tvingat på sina bröder. Två: Poseidon försökte inte döda Maria och mina barn. Tre: Poseidon jagade aldrig Thalia" sade Hades trött.

"För att han redan själv hade en son vid det laget!" Utropade Zeus. "Och pojken bör inte leva längre" Zeus såg på Percy som ryggade tillbaka. Blicken han fick från himlarnas konung kändes som den blicken han brukade få av Gabe. "Om du rör honom så kommer nog Poseidon göra dit liv till ett rent Tartaros och jag kommer stå på hans sida" sade Hades och ställde sig vid sin brors sida. Dels för att hjälpa sin bror och vän och dels för att irritera sin yngsta bror.

"Det skulle du inte" svarade Zeus. Men när han såg deras blickar gav han med sig. "Låt oss ta en paus från boken i en timmes tid. Vi behöver nog alla rensa våra huvuden på tankar. Ni kan få umgås med era barn om ni så behagar" Zeus lämnade paviljongen för att gå upp emot tallen uppe på halvblodskullen.

Hera gick till sin stuga, Athena och hennes barn gick till sin stuga, Ares och hans barn gick till arenan för lite svärdsfäktning, Hefaistos och hans barn gick för att göra några prototyper för sina nya idéer de fått under läsningens gång, Demeter och hennes barn gick till odlingarna, Hermes och hans barn gick för att göra gudarna vet vad tillsammans med Apollon och hans barn, Afrodite och hennes barn gick till sin stiga, mr D och hans två söner gick till stora huset, Artemis gick in i skogen för att jaga.

Kvar på paviljongen fanns Hestia, Persefone, Hades, Poseidon, Grover, Keiron och Percy.

"Grover, du och jag kan väl gå en liten promenad?" Frågade Hestia satyren vänligt. Grover nickade och de båda lämnade paviljongen. Keiron utbytte en blick med Poseidon innan även han gick.

"Vi kanske ska lämna dem ifred min herre?" Frågade Persefone sin make. Hades utbytte en blick med sin bror innan han såg på sin hustru. "Naturligtvis min kära. Vad sägs om att.." Deras röster dog bort medan även de lämnade far och son ensamma kvar.

"Så, du är.. " började Percy men Poseidon höll upp en hand för att tysta honom.

"Jag är din far och jag skulle ha sagt något tidigare men jag har varit upptagen, tack vare min bror. Därför har jag tyvärr inte hunnit erkänna dig" sade han och såg på sin son med en sorgsen blick. Percy såg på mannen.

"Ända sedan ni kom har jag känt att jag känner igen ditt ansikte" mumlade han och såg ner i marken med en lätt rodnad som spred sig över kinderna.

"Jag besökte dig när du var liten, men det vet min bror inte om och jag vill helst det så. För din säkerhets skull." Percy hörde hur havsguden rörde på sig och Percy kände en hand på sin axel.

"Din mor skulle inte vilja se dig så här. Vad är det?" Poseidon såg oroligt på sin son. När Percy inte svarade blev guden ännu mera orolig. Han la en hand runt sonens haka och förde upp hans ansikte och såg till sin förfäran att sonen grät. Och innan han visste ordet av så hade Percy tyckt sig emot sin fars bröstkorg och grät häftigt. Poseidon la sina armar runt om sonen och för första gången kände sig Percy trygg. Han kände att ingen kunde skada honom så länge hans fars armar var runt omkring honom. De stod så en stund innan de hörde steg och de satte sig vid bord tre. Percy hade torkat sina tårar och satt nära sin fars sida när alla andra kom tillbaka till paviljongen för att fortsätta läsa om Percys liv.

"Alla här?" Frågade Zeus innan han åter tog upp boken som hade fallit ner vid hans bord när han upptäckt sin brorsons existens.

**"Jag visste inte vad de pratade om. Den enda jag visste var att jag låg illa till igen. Så fort mrs Dodds var säker på att lilla Nancy var okej och hade lovat att köpa en ny skjorta till henne i museets presentbutik, och så vidare, och så vidare, vände hon sig mot mig. En triumferande eld brann i hennes ögon, som om jag hade gjort något hon väntat på hela terminen. "Nu, raring ... " **

**"Jag vet", muttrade jag. "Jag får sudda skrivböcker i en månad."**

"Aldrig gissa ditt straff! Percy, det är regel nummer 364!" Sade en av Hermes söner.

"Vi ska inte lära barn såna saker" sade Hera och såg sträng ut.

"Det är inget jag har lärt dem, de ligger i deras natur" svarade Hermes och såg på himlarnas drottning.

**"Det skulle jag inte ha sagt. "Följ med mig", sa mrs Dodds. "Vänta!" Sa Grover. "Det var jag som knuffade henne." Jag stirrade som bedövad på honom. Jag kunde knappt fatta att han försökte ta på sig skulden. Grover var livrädd för mrs Dodds."**

*om det verkligen är Alecto kommer Poseidon inte bli glad* tänkte Hades och Persefone såg hur hennes makes ansikte blev oroligt då han såg på sin bror. Hon lämnade Hetsias härd där hon hade satt sig igen för att lyssna till sin far då han läste. Hon gick över till Poseidons bord, satte sig bredvid Hades och tog hans hand i sin.

**"Hon blängde så stint på honom att hans fjuniga haka darrade. "Det tror jag inte, Underwood", sa hon. **

**"Men ... " **

**"Du - stannar - här." Grover såg förtvivlat på mig. "Det är okej", sa jag till honom. "Tack för försöket." **

"Inte okej" mumlade Poseidon bara så att hans son hörde det.

**"Raring", röt mrs Dodds till mig. "Nu." Nancy Bobofit log självbelåtet. Jag gav henne lyxvarianten av min jag-ska-döda-dig-blick. Jag hade inget emot att hamna i knipa för att jag knuffat henne. Jag bara önskade att jag kunde komma ihåg att jag gjort det. Jag vände mig mot mrs Dodds, men hon var inte där. Hon stod vid ingången till museet, på trappans krön, och gjorde otåligt tecken år mig att komma. Hur hade hon tagit sig dit så fort? Det där händer mig ofta, att min hjärna somnar eller något - och i nästa ögonblick vet jag att jag har missat något, som om en pusselbit ramlat ut ur universum och jag står där och stirrar på hålet efter den. Skolkuratorn hade sagt att det berodde på min ADHD, som fick min hjärna att misstolka saker och ting."**

"Jag är inte så säker på det, brorson" muttrade Hades.

**"Jag var inte så säker på den saken."**

"Ser ut som du tänker på samma sätt som Percy." Sade Poseidon och log mot sin bror.

"Det är ju som att tänka som dig" rös Hades men Poseidon visste att hans bror skämtade med honom.

Zeus avbröt sina bröder genom att börja läsa igen.

**"Jag gick upp mot mrs Dodds. Halvvägs uppför trappan kastade jag en blick över axeln på Grover. Han såg blek ut och tittade från mig till mr Brunner och tillbaka igen, som om han ville att mr Brunner skulle lägga märke till vad som höll på att hända ... Men mr Brunner var helt uppslukad av sin roman." **

"Var det en bra bok?" Frågade Athena kentauren. "Vad gör det för skillnad om den var bra eller inte? Percy behövde hjälp och han såg det inte" snäste havsguden åt sin brorsdotter.

Percy log ett svagt leende då han hörde oron i sin fars röst. *han verkar i alla fall bry sig* tänkte han.

**"Jag såg upp mot ingången. Mrs Dodds hade försvunnit igen. Nu befann hon sig inne i byggnaden, i slutet av gången i entrén, och vinkade åt mig att jag skulle skynda på.**

**Okej, tänkte jag. Hon tänker tvinga mig att köpa en ny skjorta till Nancy i presentbutiken. Men det var tydligen inte vad hon hade i tankarna."**

*Inte om det är vem jag tror det är* tänkte Hades och såg återigen på sin bror. Persefone såg detta och gav sin make en tryckning i hans hand som hon fortfarande höll i. Hades som kände tryckningen log emot sin fru. Han visste att även om hans syster/svärmor (eller de andra gudarna) inte gillade honom skulle hans fru så på hans sida oavsett vad.

**"Jag följde henne längre in i museet. När jag äntligen hann ikapp henne, var vi tillbaka på den grekisk-romerska avdelningen. Med undantag av oss var salarna tomma." **

"Toppen" muttrade Poseidon.

"Du har otur va?" Frågade Demeter sorgset och såg på sin broson. Percy svarade inte utan såg bara ner i bordet.

**"Mrs Dodds stod med armarna i kors framför en stor marmorfris föreställande de grekiska gudarna. Hon utstötte ert konstigt ljud långt nere i strupen - nästan som om hon morrade."**

"Spring, Percy" sade Silena en av Afrodites döttrar.

**"Jag skulle ha varit nervös även om hon inte låtit så. Det är läskigt att vara ensam med en lärare, särskilt mrs Dodds. Det var något med hennes sätt att titta på frisen, som om hon ville pulvrisera den ...**

**"Du har ställt till med problem för oss, raring", sa hon. Jag tog det säkra före det osäkra. Jag sa: "Ja, mrs Dodds."**

"Aldrig erkänn att du gjort något du inte bör göra" sade Apollon och såg på sin halvbror. Hermes nickade emot Apollon. De hade båda sett att Percy såg nere ut och de ville se sin kusin glad.

**"Hon drog i läderjackans ärmar. "Trodde di verkligen att du skulle kunna göra det ostraffad?" Uttrycket i hennes ögon var inte bara vansinnigt. Det var ondskefullt." **

"Det är hon" viskade Persefone och hon såg mellan Hades och Poseidon. Hur skulle de båda reagera? Hon såg på Hestia som också hade förstått vem mrs Dodds var och de båda kvinnorna slöt en tyst pakt att skudda bröderna från varandra och skydda barnen.

**"Hon är lärare, tänkte jag nervöst. Hon kommer inte att göra mig illa. Jag sa: "Jag ska försöka bättra mig, mrs Doods." Åskmuller fick byggnaden att skaka. "Vi är inga idioter, Percy Jackson", sa mrs Dodds. "Det var bara en tidsfråga innan vi avslöjade dig. Erkänn, så blir ditt lidande inte lika smärtsamt." Jag visste inte vad hon talade om."**

"Inte vi heller" sade halvbloden. Annabeths hjärna arbetade övertid för att försöka förstå vad det hela handlade om.

**"Det enda jag kunde komma på var att lärarna måste ha hittat förrådet av godis jag gömt i sovsalen och sålde av till de andra eleverna." **

"Underbart!" Kom utropet från flera håll av paviljongen. Mest var ifrån Apollons och Hermes bord. Luke såg fortfarande arg ut över att han sin pappa där.

**"Eller så kanske de hade fattat att jag kopierat min uppsats om Tom Sawyer på interner utan att ha läst boken, och nu skulle de stryka mitt betyg. Eller ännu värre, tvinga mig att läsa boken."**

"Det är en bra bok." Sade Athena. "Dyslektiker" svarade Annabeth som älskade böcker men inte att läsa eftersom det gick för långsamt. Om böcker var på engelska i alla fall. Hittade hon böcker på gammal grekiska läste hon med glädje.

**"Nå," sa hon uppfordrande. **

**"Mrs Dodds, jag vet inte ... "**

**"Din tid är ute."**

**Sedan hände något väldigt konstigt - en tidslucka till. Mrs Dodds började förändras. Hennes ögon lyste som glödande grillning. Hon väste. Jag menar som en kobra, alltså. Och hennes jacka smälte och förvandlades till stora, läderaktiga vingar."**

"En furie?!"

"Varför får du döda honom och inte jag?!"

"Percy!"

"Ahg!"

Alla skrek på varandra och alla verkade vara allmänt förvirrade.

"Tystnad!" Hestia hade ställt sig upp vid härden och såg på de församlande.

"Snälla, sätt er" halvbloden satte sig ner tillsammans med alla gudar utom Hestia, Hades, Persefone, Poseidon och Zeus.

"Sätt dig Zeus" sade hans äldsta syster till honom. Han ville säga emot men hade alldeles för stor respekt för gudinnan för att göra något annat än att lyda henne. "Poseidon, du vet varför Hades sände sin furie efter Percy men du vet också varför du inte slår tillbaka. Eller hur?" Hestia hade gått fram till sin bror som fortfarande såg på Hades med mord i blicken. Men sakta försvann hämnd begäret från hans ögon och han såg på Hestia istället. "Jag vet" svarade han innan även han satte sig. Hades och Persefone satte sig de med medan Hestia gick tillbaka till sin härd och väntade på att Zeus åter skulle läsa.

**"Hon var inte mänsklig. Hon var en rynkig hagga med fladdermusvingar och klor, och hon hade munnen full av gula huggtänder, och hon skulle just slita mig i stycken." **

Percy kände hur hans pappas arm runt hans axlar drog Percy närmare för att skydda honom och han var tvungen att le. Det kändes bra att veta att hans pappa brydde sig.

**"Sedan blev illusionen ännu konstigare. Mr Brunner, som hade befunnit sig utanför museet ett ögonblick tidigare, kom rullande in i saken med en penna i handen. "Vad där, Percy!" Ropade han och kastade pennan genom luften. Mrs Dodds kastade sig över mig."**

Hades kände hur hans brors blick hårdnade emot honom men han höll blicken på Zeus som fortsatte läsa.

**"Med ett skrik hoppade jag pr sidan och kände klorna vina genom luften, precis intill örat på mig. Jag tog emot kulsprutspennan, men när jag fick den i handen var det ingen penna längre. Den var ett svärd - mr Brunners bronssvärd, som han alltid använde när det var frågesport. Mrs Dodds snodde fint mot mig med ett mordiskt uttryck i ögonen. Jag fick spagetti i knäna. Händerna skakade så häftigt att jag nästan tappade svärdet."**

"Mes, grabben" Ares hånlog emot Percy men fick snart halva Atlanten över sig.

**"Hon morrade: "Dö, raring!" Och flög rakt emot mig. Total skräck tog över min kropp. Jag gjorde det enda som föll sig naturligt. Jag svingade svärdet. **

"Det är naturligt?" frågade Katie Gardner, Demeters dotter.

**"Metallklingan träffade henne i axeln och fortsatte ner genom hennes kropp som om hon varit gjord av vatten."**

"Han dödade henne." sade Hades mållöst. De andra gudarna och deras barn såg förvånade ut, vissa imponerade.

*han är kanske för stark, men Poseidon dödar mig om jag rör hans pojk. Och pojken förtjänar det inte, men det gjorde inte Thalia heller.* tänkte Zeus bittert.

**"VÄSSSS! Mrs Dodds var som ett sandslott framför en jättefläkt. Hon exploderade i ett moln av gult damm. Hon förintades på fläcken, utan att lämna något annat efter sig än svavellukt och ett dödstjut och isande, ondskefull kula - som om de där lysande röda ögonen fortfarande stirrade på mig. Jag var ensam. Jag höll i en kulsprutspenna. Mr Brunner var inte kvar. Det fanns ingen där förutom jag. Händerna darrade fortfarande. Min lunch måste ha varit förgiftad med svamp som gav hallucinationer eller något."**

"Finns det såna?" frågade en av Dionysos söner.

"Inte häromkring men i min trädgård finns det. Men det är för att hålla små tjuvar borta därifrån" tillade Presefone när hon såg Apollons och Hermes blickar.

**"Hade jag inbillat mig alltsammans? Jag gick tillbaka ut. Det hade börjat regna. Grovt satt vid fontänen med en museikarta som ett tält över huvudet. Nancy Bobofit stod fortfarande där, genomblöt efter simturen i fontänen, och pratade muttrande med sina äckliga vänner. När hon fick syn på mig sa hon: "Jag hoppas att mrs Kerr gav dig stryk!"**

"Det hoppas jag inte hon gjorde" mumlade Poseidon svagt. Percy kände sig för tacksam för att hans fars grep om hans axlar lossnat för att uppfatta vad hans pappa hade sagt.

**"Jag sade: "Vem då?" **

**"Våran lärare, dumskalle!" Jag blinkade. Vi hade ingen lärare som eget mrs Kerr. Jag frågade Nancy vad tusan hon pratade om. Hon bara himlade med ögonen och struntade i mig. Jag frågade Grover var mrs Dodds var någonstans. Han sa "Vem då?" men han gjorde en paus först och ville inte riktigt möta min blick, så jag trodde han drev med mig. "Skoja inte nu", sa jag till honom. "Jag menar allvar." Åskan mullrade."**

"Grover, du måste lära dig ljuga ordentligt." sade Hermes till satyren.

"Vi kan lära honom!" erbjöd sig Travis och Conner Stoll.

**"Jag fick se mr Brunner under sitt röda paraply, där han fortfarande satt vid rampen och läste som om inget hade hänt. Jag gick bort till honom. Han höjde tankspritt blicken. "Se där, min penna. Var vänlig ta med dig egna skriven i framtiden, Jackson." Han ryckte åt sig pennan. Jag hade inte ens märkt att jag fortfarande höll i den. "magistern", sa jag, "var är mes Dodds någonstans?" han stirrade tomt på mig. "Vem då?" "Läraren som var med på utflykten. Mrs Dodds. Matteläraren." Han rynkade pannan och lutade sig framåt och såg aningen bekymrad ut. "Percy, det finns ingen mrs Dodds med på den här utflykten. Såvitt jag vet har t aldrig funnits nån mrs Dodds vid Yancy. Mår du riktigt bra?" **

"Där ser ni en som kan ljuga bra!" utropade en av Hermes döttrar.

"Kapitlet är slut" meddelade Zeus och slog ihop boken.

"Barnen borde sova, det är redan sent." sade Hera och såg sig runt omkring.

"Vi kan väl alla bryta upp för natten"

"Ni kan sova i era egna stugor, och vi träffas här igen vid åtta" sade Hestia och alla började lämna paviljongen. Hermes kom fram till Percy.

"Tänkte du kanske ville ha denna, du sover nog inte i min stuga inatt när du vet vem din pappa är" Han räckte över hornet, sovsäcken, toalettartiklarna och en ryggsäck (där han lagt alltsammans i) till Percy som tog emot den och mumlade ett tack till guden som log innan han gick iväg för att se till sina barn. Percy såg mot sin pappa som talade med Hades och Presefone.

"Ni får gärna sova i min stuga om ni vill" Hades såg på sin bror med ett tacksamt leende men det var hans fru som svarade.

"Inte ikväll, jag tror din son behöver smälta allt det här, med att vi läser hans tankar, och då kanske det är jobbigt att ha oss där." Presefone lämnade bröderna och gick över till havsguden son.

"Hej Percy, hur mår du?" frågade underjordens drottning.

"Bra, lite trött bara" svarade pojken och log emot henne. Hades kom fram till dem och viskade något till Presefone och de båda lämnade paviljongen. Poseidon kom fram till sin son.

De gick tillsammans till stuga tre. När de kom fram somnade Percy nästan med en gång då hans huvud hamnade på kudden. Poseidon log mot sin sons sovande gestalt och lade på pojken täcket. Han satte sig på en stol vid fönstret som vette ut mot havet.


	3. Tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor

**AN: **Jag äger absolut inte böckerna om Percy Jackson. Om jag gjorde det skulle jag väl inte skriva om dem så här?

I alla fall, tänkte bara säga att ni gärna får lämna en liten kommentar på vad ni tycker.

Det är helt välkommet :) Nu fortsätter vi med historien ;)

* * *

**Fanfiction kapitel 3 **

Ingens pov

Percy satte sig tvärt upp med svetten rinnande längs ryggen. Han såg sig omkring i sin stuga och upptäckte att den var tom. Hans far var inte där.

*Tur det* tänkte han och satte ner fötterna på golvet. Det var kyligt, Percy rös. Han la ansiktet i händerna och tänkte tillbaka på drömmen. Mannen som kom emot honom i skuggorna, bältet i handen, smärtan över ryggen, skräcken. Percys ögon tårades upp. Han kände en hand på axeln och ryckte till.

"Förlåt" hördes en mjuk röst och Percy kände igen den.

Poseidon satte sig bredvid sin son. "Det gör inget." svarade Percy och Poseidon ville fråga mer men att döma av sin sons min gjorde han det inte. Percy lutade sitt huvud emot faderns bröstkorg och grät. Havsguden strök pojken över huvudet och lät sin son gråta sig till sömns.

*Inatt är inte rätt tid att ställa frågor* tänkte han och la åter pojken i sängen.

Zeus stod och såg ut över havet. Han tänkte på sina båda bröder. Båda hade barn som han försökt eller velat döda. Han skakade av sig skuldkänslan.

"Zeus." Guden vände sig och såg Hades stå bakom honom och Poseidon på väg emot de båda.

"Vad är det?" frågade himlarnas konung uttråkat.

"Även du borde vila." svarade Poseidon som nu kommit fram.

"Försök inte leka storebror till mig." fräste Zeus tillbaka. Poseidon svarade inte men Hades märkte att något var fel.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Underjordens härskare.

"Percy" svarade Havsguden bara. Zeus fnös igen.

"Han vill väl bara få uppmärksamhet"

"Om du verkligen måste veta så vaknade han av en mardröm och för en gångs skulle fick jag chansen att trösta min son men när jag la min hand på hans axel.." Poseidon såg på sin högra hand. "Han rös till, som om han förväntade sig att jag skulle slå honom. Varför skulle jag göra det?" Poseidon såg på sin äldre bror. Hades suckade, han ville hjälpa men kunde inte.

"Jag är ledsen för din skull, bror" sade han bara. Zeus sade ingenting. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga. När hans barn hade varit små hade han alltid varit hos dem när de drömt mardrömmar, han visste hur svårt det kunde vara att hålla sig borta från dem som behövde honom som mest.

De tre bröderna såg solen sakta gå upp.

Alla satt vid sina respektive bord klockan halv åtta morgon efter att de börjat läsa om Percys liv. Demeters stuga verkade arga men det skulle nog alla vara som blivit väckta av att Hermes stuga slängt in flera ton lera genom fönstren.

"Vem vill läsa?" frågade Zeus. Boken låg på hans bord.

"Jag skulle vilja det." svarade Katie Gardner. Hon gick, hämtade boken, gav Zeus ett leende, satte sig vid sitt bord, slog upp rätt sida och började läsa.

**"Tre gamla damer stickar dödens strumpor."**

"Spring, strumporna blir er död!" ropade en flicka från Apollons bord. Skrattet ekade på paviljongen.

"Det är min flicka!" ropade solguden över skrattet och flickan rodnade men log. Poseidon märke att Percy inte skrattade för att han tyckte det var kul utanför att all andra skrattade. Han undrade varför och tänkte tala med sin son om saken senare.

**"Jag var van vid kusliga upplevelser, men för det mesta var de snabbt över. En hallucination av samma slag som de för i fantastiska frikyrkor var mer än jag klarade av."**

"Du är inte galen, bara börjar inse att du är ett halvblod." Sade Annabeth och log. Percy log tillbaka.

**"Under resten av läsåret kändes det som om hela skolan spelade mig ett spratt."**

"Det skulle vart kul att göra!" Ropade Travis Stoll och hans stugkamrater (eller i alla fall den delen som var erkända som Hermes barn) instämde.

**"Alla andra hade totalt och fullständigt gått på att mrs Kerr - en pigg blondin som jag aldrig hade sett i hela mitt liv förrän hon steg ut vår buss efter utflykten - hade varit våran matematiklärare ända sedan i julas."**

"Diset, Pärsky" sade Clarrise som om hon talade till en treåring.

**"Alltsom oftast nämnde jag mrs Dodds för folk, för att se om jag kunde lura dem att försäga sig - men de stirrade bara på mig som om jag var ett psykfall. Jag började nästan tro dem; mrs Dodds hade aldrig existerat. Bara nästan."**

"Grover."

"Satyren i allmänhet är dåliga lögnare" muttrade mr D. Han verkade rädd för att Percy skulle börja försvara sin vän igen. Men han gjorde inte det utan log emot Grover istället som log tillbaka.

**"Men Grover kunde inte lura mig. När jag nämnde namnet Dodds för honom, tvekade han och påstod sedan att hon inte fanns."**

"Okej, ni måste lära satyren ljuga" meddelade Hermes sina barn som log gillande och Conner såg på Grover.

"Ska vi säga klockan sex ikväll?" Grover svarade inte utan rodnade.

**"Men jag visste att han ljög. Det var något som pågick. Något hade hänt på museet." **

"Du blev anfallen av min makes furie." Sade Persefone vänligt och hennes mor log emot henne. En väluppfostrad flicka hon hade. Percy såg på Underjordens drottning. "Ja, det blev jag." Svarade han och log.

**"Jag hade inte tid att tänka på det särskilt mycket under dagarna, men på nätterna vaknade jag kallsvettig av mardrömmar om mrs Dodds klos och läderartade vingar."**

*Det var kanske det som han drömde om i natt." Tänkte Poseidon och la en arm runt sin sons axlar. Percy såg upp i sin fars ansikte och log. Han tyckte om att se sin far bry sig.

**"Vädret fortsatte att vara konstigt, vilket inte fick mig på bättre humör. En natt blåste ett åskväder ur fönstren i vår sovsal. Några dagar senare drog den största tornado som någonsin skådats fram över Hudsondalen bara åtta mil från Yancy Academy. En av de nyheter vi tog upp på lektionerna var det ovanligt stora antalet små flygplan som störtade i Atlanten på grund av plötsliga stormbyar."**

"Ser ni hur ert beteende påverkar den dödliga världen?" frågade Hera och såg på sina bröder.

"Han tog den!" sade Zeus och såg på Poseidon med en blick full av hat.

"Jag har inte gjort någonting!"svarade havsguden.

"Men du kanske fick någon annan att göra det åt dig!" Zeus blick vände sig emot Percy som såg oförstående ut.

"Varför skulle han ha tagit.." längre hann inte Hefaistos förrän Poseidon hade låtit halva stilla havet skölja över sin bror, en och en annan vithaj hade också följt med. "Om du ens påstår att han skulle göra något sådant mer kommer du ångra dig." Poseidon såg på Katie som började läsa igen.

**"Jag började känna mig vresig och irriterad nästan jämt. Mina betyg sjönk från godkänt till icke godkänt." **

"Ännu ett bevis på att du inte är min son." sade Athena.

"Nä, för han är MIN son." svarade Poseidon, man märkte att han fortfarande var arg på Zeus. Katie ville inte ha ännu ett utbrott från gudarna så hon avbröt Athenas svar med att fortsätta läsa med lite högre röst.

**"Jag bråkade allt oftare med Nancy Bobofit och hennes vänner."**

"Action!" ropade Ares.

**"Jag blev utskickad i korridoren nästan varenda lektion. Till slut exploderade jag. Det hände när vår engelsklärare, mr Nicoll, för miljonte gången frågade mig varför jag var för lat för att plugga till rättstavningsproven. Jag kallade honom för en gammal rumlade."**

Skrattet ekade över hela läger området.

**"Jag visste inte vad det betydde, men det lät bra." **

"Det betyder.."

"Jag vill inte veta"

**"Följande vecka skickade rektorn ett brev till min mamma, och därmed blev det allmänt känt - jag var inte välkommen tillbaka till Yancy Academy följande läsår.**

**Bra, tänkte jag. Det passar mig utmärkt. Jag hade hemlängtan.**

"Mes." muttrade en av sönerna till Ares.

**"Jag ville vara hos min mamma i vår lilla lägenhet på Upper East Side, även om jag var tvungen att gå i kommunalskola och måste stå ut med min hemske styvfar och hans löjliga pokerkvällar." **

En rysning for genom Percys kropp men han försökte inte röra sig i rädsla för att någon skulle få veta om hans hemmaliv.

**"Och ändå... Det fanns ett och annat på Yacny jag skulle sakna. Utsikten mot skogen från sovsalsfönstret, Houdsonfloden i fjärran, doften av tallarna. Jag skulle sakna Grover, som hade varit en god vän även om han var lite konstig."**

"Känner kärleken alltså." sade Grover och log retsamt emot Percy.

"Eller hur." svarade Percy med samma retsamma min.

**"Jag undrade hur han skulle överleva nästa läsår utan mig."**

"Han skulle inte vara där nästa läsår." sade mr D uttråkad.

"Jag visste inte det då." mumlade Percy bara så högt att Poseidon, Persefone och Hades hörde.

**"Jag skulle sakna latinlektionerna också ... Mr Brunners vansinniga frågesportsdagar och hans tro på att jag kunde göra så bra ifrån mig."**

"Så trevligt att du skulle sakna mig." Keiron log. Percy svarade inte.

**"När sista veckan och alla prov närmade sig var latinprovet det enda jag pluggade till. Jag hade inte glömt vad mr Brunner hade sagt till mig den där dagen på konstmuseet, om att hans ämne betydde lov och död för mig. Jag var inte säker på varför, men jag hade börjat tro honom." **

*Bra* tänkte många som lyssnade på Katie när hon läste.

**"Kvällen före slutproven blev jag så frustrerad att jag kastade **_**Cambridges guide till den grekiska mytologin**_** tvärs genom sovsalen."**

"MAN BEHANDLAR INTE BÖCKER SÅ!" skrek Athena och hennes barn. "Jag har dysleksi!" försvarade sig Percy. "Ändå!" fräste Athena och mumlade något om havsavkomma. Annabeth såg från Percy till sin mamma.

"Jag förstår hans frustration, mamma. Och ibland vill jag göra samma sak. Även om jag inte gör det" tillade hon snabbt när hon såg sin mors blick. "Men när bokstäverna ser ut som om de flyter runt över sidorna blir man frustrerad." hon såg på Athena som lugnade ner sig under sin dotters tal.

"Visst, för den här gången förlåter jag dig, Perseus Jackson" sade Athena och väntade på att Katie åter skulle läsa.

**"Orden hade börjat simma upp från sidorna och kretsa runt huvudet på mig. Bokstäverna gjorde 180-gradiga svängar, som om de åkte skateboard. Det fanns inte chans att jag skulle komma ihåg skillnaden mellan Keiron och Karon, eller Polydetes och Polyfemos. Och böja latinska verb? Det var bara att glömma. Jag vankade av och an i rummet, och det kändes som om myror kröp runt innanför skjortan. Jag mindes mr Brunners allvarliga uppsyn,hans tusenåriga blick. Jag förväntar toppresultat av dig, Percy Jackson. Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Jag plockade upp mytologiboken."**

"Bra" mumlade Malcom borta vid bord 6.

**"Jag hade aldrig bett en lärare om hjälp förut. Fast om jag pratade med mr Brunner, kunde han kanske ge mig några tips. Eller så kunde jag åtminstone be om ursäkt för att jag skulle misslyckas fullständigt på hans prov. När jag lämnade Yancy Academy ville jag inte att han skulle minnas mig som en urusel elev." **

"Det skulle jag inte göra vare sig du lyckades eller inte. Allt hänger inte på slutproven, Percy" sade kentauren och log. Percy såg på honom.

"Du menar att jag blev godkänd?" frågade han osäkert.

"MVG minus" svarade Keiron. Percy tappade hakan. Poseidon log stolt över sonens betyg. Katie fortsatte läsa.

**"Jag gick ner till lärarrummen. Det var släckt och tomt i de flesta, men mr Brunners dörr stod på glänt och ljudet föll från hans dörrfönster över korridorgolvet. Jag befann mig tre steg från dörrhandtaget när jag hörde röster inne på kontoret. Mr Brunner ställde en fråga. En röst som helt klart var Grovers sa: " ... orolig för Percy, magistern." jag stelnade till. Jag brukar inte tjuvlyssna, men jag tror inte att du heller skulle kunna låta bli att lyssna när du fick höra din bästa vän prata om dig med en vuxen." **

"Nope, skulle inte klara det." sade Travis.

"Kan du vara tyst och låta mig läsa?" frågade Katie uppenbart irriterad nu. Hermes log stolt åt sin sons kommentar men Demeter såg ogillande på pojken.

**"Jag smög närmare. " ... Ensam i sommar", sa Grover. "Tänk bara, en Fräkna i skolan! Nu när vi är säkra på vår sak, och de också vet..." **

**"Vi skulle bara göra saken värre genom att sätta resa på honom", sa mr Brunner. "Pojken måste mogna mer." **

"Som om det skulle hända." Annabeth log retsamt emot Percy som bara log emot henne.

**"Men han har kanske inte tid. Fristen som löper ut vid sommarsolståndet..." **

**"Den saken måste klaras upp utan honom, Grover. Låt honom njuta av sin okunnighet så länge han kan." **

**"Han såg henne, magistern..." **

**"Han inbillade sig bara", insisterade mr Brunner. "Diset som vilar över eleverna och lärarna räcker för att övertyga honom om det."**

**"Magistern, jag ... Jag får inte försumma mina plikter igen." Grovers stämma skälvde av återhållna känslor. "Ni vet vad det skulle betyda." **

**"Du har inte misslyckats, Grover", sa mr Brunner vänligt. "Jag borde ha sett henne för den hon var. Låt oss nu bara hålla Percy vid liv till nästa höst." Mytologiboken föll ur handen på mig och slog i golvet med en duns."**

"Nej! Avslöja aldrig vart du är om du tjuvlyssnar eller spionerar på någon!" Ropade bord 11 och såg förargade ut.

"Jag visste att det var någon där" mumlade Keiron för sig själv. "Vi ska inte lära barnen hur man tjuvlyssnar eller spionerar" hördes Heras röst.

"Jag vet inte om jag ska vara glad eller inte att de fick reda på vart du var." Viskade Poseidon till sin sn medan man försökte lugna ner ordkriget mellan Hera, Demeter, Demeters barn och Hermes, Apollon och deras barn.

"Förmodligen glad eftersom jag då kan leva med min okunnighet lite längre." Svarade Percy och log emot sin pappa som besvarade leendet. När alla hade lugnat ner sig efter en fem minuter eller så fortsatte Katie läsa.

**"Med bultande hjärta plockade jag upp boken och drog mig baklänges bortåt i korridoren. En skugga gled över det upplysta fönstret i mr Brunners kontorsdörr - skuggan av någon som var mycket längre än min rullstolsbundne lärare, och som höll i något misstänkt likt en pilbåge. Jag öppnade närmaste dörr och smet in. Några sekunder senare hörde jag ett långsamt **_**klopp-klopp-klopp**_**, som det dämpande ljudet av trädklossar, och sedan något som lät som ett djur som snörvlande nosade utanför min dörr. En stor, mörk skepnad stannade till utanför glasrutan, och gick sedan vidare."**

"Så nära.." suckade Keiron. Alla andra skrattade.

**"En svettdroppe rann nerför halsen på mig. Ute i korridoren tog mr Brunner till orda. "Det var inget", mumlade han. "Jag har haft problem med nerverna ända sedan vintersolståndet." **

**"Jag också", sa Grover. "Men jag skulle ha kunnat svära på ..." **

**"Gå tillbaka till sovsalen", sa mr Brunner till honom. "Det blir en lång dag i morgon, med alla prov."**

**"Prata inte om det." **

"Tänk att alltid göra om de där proven." suckade Katie. Hon tyckte synd om Grover och de andra satyrerna som fick göra proven år efter år.

"Man vänjer sig efter två år eller så." sade en av Grovers vänner.

"Men ändå" svarade Will Solace från Apollons stuga.

**"Ljuset inne på mr Brunners kontor släcktes. Jag väntade i mörkret o vad som kändes som en evighet. Till slut smög jag ut i korridoren och tog mig tillbaka till sovsalen."**

**"Jag är nog stolt över att du inte blev upptäckt." viskade Poseidon till Percy.**

**"Grover låg på sin säng och läste latinanteckningar som om han legat där hela kvällen. "Hej", sa han och såg trött på mig. "Kommer du att klara provet?" Jag svarade inte. "Du ser sjuk ut." Han rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Är allt som det ska?" "Bara ... Trött." Jag vände mig bort så att han inte skulle se mitt ansiktsuttryck.." **

"De kan läsa känslor, din idiot." morrade Ares och Percy reste sig. "Kan alla bara sluta förolämpa mig och mina vänner." Han kokande nu av irritation. "Tala inte så oförskämt till gudarna, pojk" sade Hera och reste sig samtidigt som sin son Ares. "Tala inte så till mig, ditt lilla kryp!" röt krigsguden. "Vad ska du göra? Huh?! Krossa mig?" röt Percy tillbaka. Ares tog ett steg framåt men då reste sig alla andra gudarna för att skydda halvblodet (ja, Zeus också men bara för att han orkade inte lyssna på Ares barnslighet att mucka gräl med en tolvåring).

"Om du rör pojken, kommer du ångra dig." sade Presefone som hade börjat tycka om sin kusin. "Vad ska du göra? Du är en kvinna." svarade Ares. "Vi kan också orsaka smärta, vet du." sade Afrodite, hon hade ställt sig vid sin make. "Äch, flytta på dig." sade Ares och puttade undan Presefone som stod närmast honom. Det skulle han inte gjort för innan Presefone hunnit i marken hade Ares träffats av en stor, svart energiboll som sände in honom ett träd som stod en bit utanför paviljongen och Hades hade fått tag om Presefone, för att hindra henne hamna på marken. Hon log tacksamt emot sin make och gav honom en kyss på kinden. Hades log emot henne men vände sedan blicken emot Ares, full av avsky mot krigsguden.

Percy stod fortfarande upp, fortfarande arg men all uppståndelse som skett i sammanband med att hans kusin hade skyddat honom fick hans ilska att försvinna. Efter att Zeus och Hera fått alla gudar att lugna ner sig kom Presefone tillbaka till bord tre tillsammans med Hades (Apollons fick lov att väcka liv i Ares som svimmat av på grund av smällen hans huvud fått då han slog i trädet).

"Mår du bra?" frågade hon vänlig. Percy nickade. "Du då?" Presefone nickade hon också. De såg båda hur Katie åter tog upp boken för att fortsätta läsa.

**".. och började göra mig i ordning för att gå och lägga mig. Jag förstod inte vad det var jag hört därnere. Jag ville tro att jag hade inbillat mig alltsammans. Men en sak var klar: Grover och mr Brunner pratade om mig bakom min rygg. De trodde jag var i någon slags fara."**

"När gör halvblod inte det?" frågade Artemis. "När de sover." svarade Hermes. "Till och med då kan de vara i fara, i halvblodens drömmar är det nästan alltid något som händer." sade Apollon. "Wow, bror. För en gångs skull säger du något vettigt." sade Artemis förvånat. "Se, jag kan när jag vill." svarade Apollon som inte märkte att han blivit förolämpad, eller han kanske märkte men valde att inte vissa hur sårande hans tvillings kommentarer var egentligen.

**"När jag följande eftermiddag gick ifrån det tre timmar långa latinprovet," **

"Tre timmar?! Keiron? Hur skulle någon orka med det?" frågade Luke. Flera andra instämde. "Jag gillar nog min lärare roll lite för mycket." svarade och såg sig ursäktade på Grover och Percy. "Det gör inget, jag har vant mig." sade Grover. "Inte jag men jag klarade det." svarade Percy. De båda vännerna log emot den gamla kentauren.

**"Vimmelkantig av alla de grekiska och romerska namn jag hade stavat fel på, ropade mr Brunner tillbaka mig till klassrummsdörren. För ett ögonblick var jag rädd att han fått reda på att jag tjuvlyssnat föregående kväll, men det verkade inte vara problemet.**

**"Percy", sa han. "Var inte ledsen för att du måste lämna Yancy. Det ... det blir bäst så." Hans tonfall var vänligt, men det han sa gjorde mig förlägen i alla fall. Trots att han talade lågmält, hörde de andra eleverna som var klara med prover vad han sa. Nancy Bobofit hånlog och gav mig slängkyssar."**

"Vilken vidrig flicka." sade Hestia och de andra gudinnorna instämde.

*Den flickan bör akta sig från alla slags vatten* tänkte Poseidon bittert.

**"Jag mumlade: "Okej, magistern."**

**"Jag menar ..." Mr Brunner rullade fram och tillbaka i sin rullstol, som om jan inte riktigt visste vad han skulle säga. "Det här är inte rätta stället för dig. Det var bara en tidsfråga." **

**Det sved i ögonen."**

"Mes." sade Ares men han trodde att han sade enbart så lågt att hans barn hörde men oturligt nog för honom så hörde Presefone.

"Säger du en gång till att Percy är en mes kommer du ångra dig." Hennes blick var kylig då hon såg på krigsguden.

"Ja, ingen bråkar med vår kusin!" instämde Apollon och Hermes som också börjat tycka om Percy. Alla som kunde förvara ett förråd av olagligt godis undan lärarna och sälja det till elever var grymma enligt de båda gudarna.

**"Här satt min favoritlärare och talade inför hela klassen om att jag inte klarade av skolan. Efter att ha sagt att han trodde på mig hela läsåret, sa han nu att jag var förutbestämd att bli relegerad."**

"Förlåt mig, jag är inte den bästa på pep talk." sade Keiron. "Det är okej." svarade Percy.

**"Just det", sa jag darrande. "Nej, nej", sa mr Brunner. "Äsch, fördömt också. Vad jag försöker säga ... du är inte normal, Percy. Det är inget att..."**

**"Tack", hasplade jag ur mig. "Tack så mycket, magistern, för att ni påminner mig om den saken."**

**"Percy..." Men jag ha redan gått.**

"Det var nog de sämsta peptalk jag någonsin hört." sade Beckendorf.

Det blev en livligt diskussion om olika peptalk man kunde sagt istället för det som Keiron hade sagt.

"Du är inte normalt." sade Poseidon till sin son men han sa det med ett leende. "Du är unik." Percy log emot sin pappa, tacksam för att veta att hans far tyckte det om honom.

**"Sista dagen på terminen proppade jag ner kläderna i resväskan." **

"Det är inte så man behandlar kläder." sade Silena förfärad över hur man bara kunde behandla kläder på ett sådant sätt. Hennes mamma, Afrodite log stolt över hur lik hennes dotter var gudinnan själv.

**"De andra killarna stojade och pratade om sina semesterplaner. En av dem skulle fotvandra i Schweiz. En annan skulle på kryssning i Västindien en månad. De var ligistungar, som jag, men de var rika ligistungar. Deras pappor var verkställande direktör, eller ambassadörer, eller kändisar. Jag var en nolla, från en familj av nollor." **

"Humfp, en familj av nollor." muttrade Zeus. "Är du säker på det, kusin?" frågade Hermes med glimten i ögat. "Ja, vi är ju grymma." svarade Apollon. "Jag kan förstå varför han kallar oss nollor när du är med Apollon, du är en nolla." Apollon vände bort blicken från sin syster och dolde att han åter blivit sårad av hennes ord. Han ville ändå ha en bra relation till henne eftersom de var storasyster och lillebror (han vet att hon är äldre men han har en förmån som lillebror att reta gallfeber på sin syster, det var hans plikt).

"Jag visste inte." svarade Percy och gudarna verkade godta ursäkten (eller ja, några i alla fall).

**"De frågade mig vad jag skulle göra på sommarlovet. Jag sa att jag skulle tillbaka till stan. Jag talade inte om för dem att jag skulle bli tvungen att gå ut med hundar eller sälja tidskriftsprenumerationer, eftersom jag måste ha ett sommarjobb för att kunna hålla min styvfar på gott humör genom att lägga pengar i hans pokerkassa, och att jag skulle tillbringa min lediga tid med att oroa mig för vilken skola jag skulle börja till hösten. "Åh", sa en av killarna. "Coolt." Sedam fortsatte de prata som om jag inte fanns."**

"Vilka hemska rika ligistungar." hördes Hestias röst från härden. "Vad hade du väntat dig, syster?" frågade Demeter. "Egentligen ingenting men ändå.." svarade gudinnan.

**"Den enda jag fasade för att sägs adjö till var Grover, men det visade sig att jag slapp. Han hade löst biljett till Manhattan på samma Greyhoundbuss som jag, så där satt vi, tillsammans igen, på väg in till stan. Under hela bussfärden kastade Grover nervösa blickar längs gången mellan sätena och höll ögonen på de andra passagerarna." **

"Han höll utsik efter monster, som hans uppgift som beskyddare är." suckade Annabeth och Percy log emot henne.

**"Det slog mig att han alltid betedde sig så när vi lämnade Yancy. Han blev nervös och rastlös, som om han trodde att något hemskt skulle hända. Tidigare hade jag trott att han varit rädd för att bli retad. Men det fanns ingen som kunde reta honom på Greyhoundbussen. Till slut stod jag inte ut längre. Jag sa: "Letar du efter Fräknor?" **

"Bra sätt att skrämma din vän." ropade Lee från Apollons bord. Alla andra skrattade.

**"Grover var nära att ramla ur sätet. "Va vad menar du?" Jag erkände att jag tjuslyssnat på honom och mr Brunner kvällen före provet." **

"Inte erkänna!" ropade Travis och Conner Stoll förtvivlat. "Tyst med er." fräste Katie åt börderna.

**"Det ryckte i Grover ögonlock. "Hur mycket hörde du?" **

**"Tja ... inte mycket. Vad är fristen till sommarsolståndet för nåt?" **

"Inte mycket, bara hela konversationen." muttrade Grover.

**"Han ryckte till. "Hör på, Percy ... jag var bara orolig för dig. Som du hallucinerade och trodde att du såg mattelärarinnor som var demoner och allt..." "Grover..." "Och jag sa till mr Brunner att du kanske var utbränd eller nåt, för det har aldrig funnits nån mrs Dodds, och ..."**

**"Grover, du är verkligen riktigt, riktigt dålig på att ljuga."**

"Till och med han märker det." sade Travis till satyren.

"Han har en lektion i kväll klockan sex." försäkrade Conner sin bror.

**"Han blev skär om öronen. Han fiskade upp ett solkigt visitkort ut bröstfickan på skjortan. "Ta det här, okej? För den händelse att du skulle behöva mig i sommar." Skriften på kortet var snirkligt, vilket var rena mordet för mina dyslektiska ögon,"**

"Jag hoppas att det ändras inom en snar framtid." sade Zeus och kastade en blick mot mr D som nickade snabbt.

**"men till slut lyckades jag uttyda något i stil med:**_** Grover Underwood, väktare Halvblodskullen Long Island, New York **__**009-0009**_

**"Vad är Halv..."**

**"Säg det inte högt!" tjöt Grover. "Det är mig, eh ... sommarlovsadress!" Mitt mod sjönk. Grovers familj hade en sommarstuga. Jag hade aldrig ens tänkt tanken att hans familj vara lika rik som de andra vid Yancy. "Okej", sa jag dystert. "Om jag vill komma och hälsa på dig i ert resident, alltså?" Han nickade. "Eller ... om du behöver mig."**

**"Varför skulle jag behöva dig?" **

"Perseus Jackson!" Afrodite såg på havsguds son. "Din mamma borde ha uppfostrat bättre än så."

"Jag menade inte att säga det på det sättet." sade Percy snabbt.

"Det hoppas jag verkligen." sade Hera.

**"Jag lät surare än jag tänkt mig. Grover rodnade ända ner till struphuvudet. "Alltså, Percy, sanningen är den att jag ... jag liksom måste beskydda dig." Jag stirrade på honom. Under hela läsåret hade jag råkat i slagsmål för att hålla mobbade borta från honom." **

"Tack för det, förresten." sade Grover.

"Gör inget, som jag sa i går.. Ingen trycker ner mina vänner." svarade Percy.

**"Jag hade legat sömnlös av oro för att han skulle bli mobbad nästa läsår, när inte jag var där." **

"Gjorde du?" frågade Grover.

"Du är en bra vän." sa Hestia.

"Varför kan inte dina barn vara sånna?" Demeter såg på Hermes, hon hade fortfarande inte förlåtit honom för leran i hennes stuga i morse.

"Dom är såna, men man kan inte vara snäll och följa reglerna jämt, man måste ju leva lite och det gör man när man spelar spratt på andra." svarade Hermes.

**"Och nu kom han och påstod att det var han som beskyddade mig. "Grover", jag, "vad exakt är det du skyddar mig mot?"**

"Ingenting, bara mina bröder som skulle vilja döda dig om de fick reda på jag bröt mot en ed som vi slutit.." sade Poseidon.

"Din bror, annars." muttrade Hades och Presefone log mot honom.

"Han retas med dig." viskade hon.

**"Det hördes ett högt, skärande ljud under våra fötter. Svart rök vällde upp från instrumentbrädan och hela bussen fylldes med en lukt som av ruttna ägg."**

"Blä.." sade hela bord nio. Alias Afrodite och hennes barn.

**"Chauffören svor och svängde in den krängande bussen till vägkanten."**

Percy kände åter sin far beskyddande arm runt sina axlar.

**"Efter några minuters slamrande med motorn meddelade han att vi måste stiga ur allihopa. Grover och jag gick ut, precis som alla andra. Vi befann oss ute på landsbygden, på ett ställe man aldrig skulle lägga märke till om man inte fick motorstopp där. På vår sida av motorvägen fanns inget förutom lönnar och en massa skräp från förbipasserande bilar."**

"Människor, alltid skräpa ner naturen." hördes det mumlas bland satyrerna.

**"På andra sidan de fyra filerna av asfalt, som skimrade i eftermiddagshettan, stod ett gammaldags fruktstånd. Varorna såg verkligen goda ut; lådor som var överfulla med blodröda körsbär och äpplen, valnötter och aprikoser, och så tillbringare med cider som stod på drivor av is i ett badkar med lejonfötter."**

"Det låter underbart." sade Demter.

**"Det fanns inga kunder, bara tre gamla damer som satt i gungstolar i skuggan av en lönn och stickade på de största par strumpor jag någonsin hade sett." **

"Där ser ni. Stora strumpor, de blir er död!" sa flickan från Apollons stuga som talade i början av kapitlet.

*Varför känner jag igen beskrivningen av de där damerna?*tänkte Athena.

**"Alltså, de där sockorna var stora som ylletröjor, men de var helt klart sockor. Damen till höger stickade den ena av dem. Damen till vänster den andra. Damen i mitten höll i en väldig korg med stålblått garn i. Alla tre kvinnorna såg uråldriga ut; de bleka ansiktena var rynkiga som gammal frukt, deras silver hår var uppsatt i knut under stora, vita huvudduckar, och de beniga armarna stack ut ur blekta bomullsklänningar."**

"Du såg ödesgudinnorna?" sade Annabeth. Man kunde känna hur rädslan och respekten för de tre kvinnorna sakta spred sig över paviljongen. Percy svarade inte, han såg på sin pappa som hade blivit blekare i ansiktet.

**"Det konstigare av allt var att de verkade titta på mig. Inte bara på alla de strandsatta passagerna ... utan på just mig."**

"Nej, nej, nej..." mumlade Poseidon.

**"Jag vände mig mot Grover för att säga något om det och såg att han var likblek i ansiktet. Det ryckte i hans näsa. "Grover?" sa jag. "Vad är ..."**

**"Säg att de inte tittade på dig. Men det gör de. Eller hur?" **

"Nej." Hestia hade fått tårar i ögonen. Och hon var inte den enda. Afrodite hade redan fällt sina tårar och Demeter höll om en av sina döttrar som också hade börjat gråta. Hades hade Presefone i sina armar och strök henne över håret. Poseidon hade tagit Percy i sin famn som för att skydda honom från de gammal strumpstickande damerna.

**"Ja. Konstigt, va? Tror du att det där sockorna är i moln storlek?" **

**"Det där var inte roligt, Percy. Inte roligt alls." Den gamla damen i mitten plockade fram en enorm sax - gyllene och silverfärgad, stor som em trädgårdssax. Jag hörde Grover flämta efter andan." **

Som resten av paviljongen. Havsguden tyckte sin som närmare sig.

**"In i bussen igen", sa han till mig. "Kom." **

**"Va?" sa jag. "Det är tusen grader varmt därinne." **

**"Kom!" Han bände upp dörren och klev ombord bussen igen, men jag stod kvar. De gamla damerna på andra sidan vägen tittade fortfarande på mig. Den i mitten klippte av garntråden, och jag svär på att jag kunde höra klippet tvärs över fyra filer med trafik." **

"NEJ!" skriket ekade från alla bord runt om paviljongen. Percy tryckte sig mot Poseidons bröstkorg för att han ville känna sig säker. Många såg på honom som om han vore en död man.

*Inte min son, snälla, låt dem inte ta honom..*tänkte Poseidon förtvivlat. Percy var hans stolthet och numera enda levande halvblod son. Ingen rörde hans pojke. Presefone grät fortfarande och Hades tryckte henne närmare sig. Men även Underjordens herre var rädd för hans brorsons liv. Och för hur hans bror skulle reagera, ifall att sonen dog.

Efter nästan en kvart kunde Katie börja läsa igen, men hennes röst skakade lite nu.

**"Hennes båda väninnor vek ihop de stålblå sockorna, och jag undrade vem de egentligen var till - snömannen eller Godzilla." **

"Inte rätt läge.." mumlade Hermes.

**"Bakom bussen stod chauffören och ryckte loss en stor bit rykande metall ur motorn. Hela bussen skakade till, och motorn vaknade rytande till liv. Passagerarna hurrade. "Så där, ja!" skrek chaffören. Han daskade till bussen med sin mössa. "Alle man ombord!" När vi åkte vidare började jag känna mig febrig, som om jag fått influensa."**

*Nej, nej, nej.. Jag vägrar låta honom dö.*

**"Grover såg inte ut att må särskilt bättre. Han darrade och skakade tänder. Jag sa: "Grover?"**

**"Ja?"**

**"Vad är det du inte talar om för mig?" Han baddade pannan med skjortärmen. "Percy, vad såg du borta vid fruktståndet?" **

**"Du menar de gamla damerna. Vad är det med de? De är väl inte som ... mrs Dodds? Eller?" Hans ansiktsuttryck var svårtolkat, men jag fick känslan av att damerna i fruktståndet var något mycket, mycket värre än mrs Dodds. Han sa: "Berätta bara vad du såg."**

**"Den i mitten plockade upp sin sax och klippte av garnet." Han slöt ögonen och gjorde en gest som kunde ha varit korstecknet, men som inte var det. Det var något annat - något nästan ... äldre."**

"Bra insikter." mumlade Artemis.

**"Han sa: "Du såg henne klippa av tråden."**

**"Japp. Och?" Men redan när jag sa det, visste jag att det var väldigt allvarligt."**

"Väldig bra insikter." sade Apollon som hade hört vad hans syster sagt. Artemis log emot honom och han besvarade leendet.

**"Det här kan inte vara sant", mumlade Grover. Han börja suga på tummen. "Jag vill inte att det ska gå som sist."**

**"Vad då som sist?"**

**"Alltid sjätte klass. De tar sig aldrig förbi sjätte klass."**

**"Grover", sa jag, för nu började han verkligen skrämma mig, "vad pratar du om?" **

**"Låt mig följa dig hem från bussterminalen. Lova det."**

"Och du höll löftet väldigt bra." sade Grover.

"Du bröt det inte va?" frågade Poseidon sin son. Han fick inget svar.

**"Det tyckte jag var en hemskt konstig begäran, men jag lovade att han skulle få göra det. **

**"Har det här med vidskepelse eller nåt att göra?" frågade jag. Inget svar.**

**"Grover, den där avklippta tråden ... Betyder den att nån ska dö?"**

**Han såg sorgset på mig, som om han redan höll på att välja ut de blommor som jag helst skulle vilja ha på min kista."**

"Förlåt." Grover såg på sin vän som fortfarna satt nära havsguden. Det var som om pojken försvunnit in i minnen som han inte ville tänka på, för han verkade inte kontaktbar.

"Fortsätt läsa, syster." sade Presefone till Katie.

"Kapitlet var slut." svarade skördegudinnans dotter Underjordens drottning.

"Vi borde äta lunch nu." sade Hera som hade insett att de tagit längre tid att läsa kapitlet än vad de räknat med.

"Vi äter lunch och sedan får ni en bensträckare på en timme" meddelade Zeus som också sett Percy, och även om han aldrig skulle erkänna det för alla tyckte han synd om pojken.


	4. Lunch

Fanfiction kapitel 4

Lunch

Demeters bord:

"Så, vad vill ni göra sen?" frågade skördegudinnan sina barn. De funderade en stund.

"Kan inte vi går till odlingarna och se till hur de mår?" frågade Katie och log svagt. Hennes syskon log gillade över hennes förslag.

"Ja, du kan visa oss hur man planterar körsbär på bästa sätt?" sade en av pojkarna, han älskade körsbär. Demeter nickade och när de hade ätit upp gick de till odlingarna.

Dionysos bord:

"Kan inte du lära oss spela pac-man, far?" Castol log emot vinguden som log tillbaka. "Naturligtvis."

Afrodites bord:

"Du kan se hur fint vi har det i våran stuga och du kan lära oss allt vi behöver veta." sade en av kärleksgudinnans döttrar.

*En hel timme rast har vi att spendera med mamma och de vill spendera den så? Jaja, får väl verka glad över det." tänkte Silena och log emot sin mamma som hade gått med på förslaget. Men hon hade även hört sin dotters tankar och skulle se till att få lite egen tid med flickan.

Hefaistos bord:

Ja, de skulle fortsätta med de prototyperna som de börjat på förra långa rasten de haft.

Ares bord:

De skulle gå till arenan och du kan nog räkna ut va de gjorde där.

Athenas bord:

De skulle gå och kolla över några nya strategier som några av barnen kommit på.

Apollons bord:

De skulle gå och skjuta lite pilbåge och fick sällskap av Artemis.

Hermes bord:

"Luke, kan jag få tala med dig i enrum?" frågade guden sin son. Luke såg upp på guden. "Jag har tyvärr inte tid." svarade pojken och lämnade paviljongen.

"Han har bara vaknat på fel sida sängen." sade Travis och såg efter sin bror. "Vad vill ni göra då?" frågade Hermes barnen. "Kan vi inte.." (ni vill inte veta vad de skulle göra).

Zeus och Hera skulle ta en promenad och "tala ut om sitt äktenskap" som kallade det, Zeus kallade det låta-Hera-skrika-av-sig-om-alla-gånger-jag-vart-ot rogen-mot-henne.

Keiron skulle gå till sitt kontor och ta det lungt.

Kvar på paviljongen var Hestia, Persefone, Hades, Grover, Poseidon och Percy.

"Lady Hestia, vi kanske ska fortsätta våran promenad. Jag tyckte om samtalet vi hade om Pan." sade Grover och log emot den vänliga gudinnan. Hon besvarade leendet. "Det kan vi göra." sade hon och de båda lämnade paviljongen, fullt i gång i diskussionen om den försvunnen guden.

"Satyrer, jag kommer aldrig fullt förstå dem." sade Hades halft för sig själv. Hans hustru skrattade åt honom.

"Kom, jag vill fortsätta utforska det här lägret." sade hon och drog med sig Underjordens herre mot skogen. Poseidon log då han såg de båda försvinna bland träden.

"Nå, vad vill du göra?" frågade han sin son. Percy såg på honom. "Stranden." svarade han bara.

"Percy", Poseidon tvekade, "inatt vaknade du av en mardröm, förmodar jag.. Och när jag.. Du ryckte till som om du förväntade dig att jag..." han kunde inte avsluta meningen. Percy förstod vad han ville ha sagt.

"Du skrämde mig bara, för ena stunden var du inte där och helt plötsligt var du där." svarade han och undvek sin fars blick.

"På det.." mumlade havsguden. Han såg att hans son inte berättade något. Men innan han hann säga något hade Percy öppnat munnen.

"Om det är de kapitlet jag tänker på, när jag kommer.. Du får lova att inte bli arg på mig för att jag för arg för att jag trodde du hade övergivit oss." Han sa det väldigt snabbt och med blicken ut emot havet istället för på sin far. Poseidon log sorgset emot pojken.

"Självklart blir jag inte arg, jag menar, det skulle jag också blivit om min pappa övergav mig. Eller om jag hade trott det i tolv år." svarade han.

"Man kan inte direkt säga att din pappa övergav din, han åt dig faktiskt." sade Percy och Poseidon fick ett anfall av skratt. Hans son började också skratta. De lugnade ner sig en stund och satt och såg ut över sundet.


End file.
